When lights go down
by Sai001
Summary: What can happen if someone loved Azura...Sorry of my english :P
1. Chapter 1

Hmm, last week I went to a trip to England... Now I came back with all four books of Gorgeous Carat :) This story is another continuing of Azura's imprisonment Ray. And there is one more character what belongs to me - Kane Mérie - an girl who loved Azura since she was 9 years old. Who knows how it can end ?

* * *

„Azura," said she slowly when she came in.

„Kane, I haven't expect you to come too early. What happened ?" asked Azura. „Oh, I'm sorry, Kane, you remember Ray. Ray, this is Kane, my follower."

„You… damned…" Ray closed his green eyes. „Kane… you must be that little kid what has always followed us," stated he than.

„I was just one year younger than you and I wasn't following both of you. I followed Azura and I'll follow him forever, Noir. I have choosed."

Ray looked at the girl smiling on Azura. She has short white hair and deep dark eyes… or one eye. She had just one like Azura.

„Yes," whispered she when she saw where is he looking. „Just one eye… I took Azura's eye and this was revenge. Fair revenge."

„Now, Kane why don't you go to help me with that stupid boy ?" asked Azura silently. „Take this whip and hurt him."

„Bu…but Azura," tried she to protest.

„It was order."

She sighed and took Azura's whip. „Whatever you want."

„Ssh," whispered Ray.

„Are you feeling pain ?" asked Azura. „Just imagine, what can this whip make with Florian, with your precious amethyst. Why don't you just admit that you're my ? I ask you for the last time. Who will you sacrifice, yourself or Florian ?"

„Promise, that you'll keep Florian free and let him safely go back to Paris," whispered exhausted Ray.

„I promise."

„Than do whatever you want, Azura. I am all yours."

* * *

OK, I know it's short... maybe next time :) And please, rewiew :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Carlieq01 for the first review - I hope you'll enjoy also the second chapter :) And you, who hasn't reviewed yet, please, do it soon...

* * *

„Where Noir can be so long ?" asked Laila herself. „He has never been late yet."  
Noel took her hand. „He'll be allright, Laila, don't worry. But where's Florian ? He promised that we'll go out !"  
„Noel… Shall we go ?" asked a delicate voice.  
„Florian !" Noel jumped on Florian and embraced him. „Where you were all the time ?"  
„And where is Noir, don't you know ?" joined Laila in the conversation.  
„I haven't seen Noir for… for five days," said Florian sadly.  
„But… but where can he be ?" asked Laila again.  
„Sorry, I don't know…"  
Laila was disappointed.  
„… but if we saw him, we'd call you," promised Noel.  
Laila embraced him. „You are my petit Noel, don't you ? So, let's go, boys. See you soon."

„So, now tell me, what happened," called Azura Kane to explain. „Someone was there before me."  
„And ?"  
„He was already dead, teacher. I'm sorry about it."  
„Were there any tracks ?" asked he slowly.  
„Nothing. But I think I know, who can do this."  
„Hmm."  
„I think the only one is you, teacher. But why would you ?"  
„I didn't."  
„Sure. But who then ? I know just one person and that is you."  
„What about Noir ?" Azura was becoming keen on this conversation.  
„Noir ?" repeated Kane annoyed. „Noir isn't so good as you, teacher. He never was, even if you taught him all that he knows."  
„Kane," whispered he. „Never, never speak about him so badly…"  
She blushed. „I didn't know that you like him this way, teacher. Sorry about my words. Can I go now ?"  
When Azura nodded, she went out of the house, with tears in her left eye.

„Hey, pay attention on your steps," shout Florian at the girl.  
„…xcuse me," whispered she and glanced up to him. „You must be Florian," stated she.  
„Right and who are you ?" Florian was confused.  
„That isn't important. Take that child and the other Noir's people and run away while you can."  
„And what about Noir ? Where's he ?"  
„In the hell, Florian, in deepest hell. He'll never come back…" She went away. _And it's because of my fault._  
„Florian, was it true ?" asked Noel silently.  
„I hope it wasn't," answered Florian absent-minded. _But Azura's a devil… And devils live in Hell._

* * *

Special thanks to Morrolan, because he believed me when no one else did. 


	3. Chapter 3

First, I wanna thank **astraplain** for the great idea with beta reader, but I'm not sure, that anyone else would like reading something that I have written :) And congratulations that you have found as wonderful beta reader as you wrote. And I hope, that I'll get better thanks to your reviews...

* * *

Blind, dirty alley. Litters and stench. Corpse of a dog.

„What am I doing here ?!" asked Kane herself. „I should better go back… I have to act normal way, like I always had to."

She looked around. „But where, in the Hell, am I ?! My memory isn't as good as it was before some years… I am not so sure as I was. This dark alley doesn't look safely."

Suddenly heard Kane a well-known voice. „Ariel ?" asked she confusedly.

„Nice to meet you, Kane," smiled Ariel – one of the Azura's old "family". „I thought you were in Russia, weren't you ?"

„You're right, I was there. But than I came back here – this city is my home forever."

„You changed," stated Ariel. „Last time we meet had you said, that you hate it here."

Kane just smiled. „I did. That is why is it my home. But say me, what are you doing here ?"

„I am just looking for you, old friend," surprised Ariel her with this answer. „I wanna ask you some questions if you are interested."

Kane took a deep breath. „Fine then. But first, shall we go to some more pleasant place ? I don't like this blind alleys… they're like traps."

„Sure."

Florian and Noel were walking along the coast, when someone ran facing them, knocking them down. The unknown person was wearing like a Tuareg, that is all, what Florian remember.

„Noel, are you allright ?" asked he solicitously.

„Mmmaybe," whispered Noel, but he wasn't looking so. His head was going round and he felt so weak…

„Noel ? Noel !!" Florian was getting confused. What is with him ?

„…lorian ? Is it you ?" Noel was extremely agitated. What is going on ?

„Oh my God," breathed he silently, because Noel was unconscious. „I have to take you to a doctor, Noel !"

Florian took Noel in his arms and went back. He don't want to see Azura, but after all, he was foreigner in Morocco and Azura would maybe care. When Florian came back to the mansion, he was ready to beg.

* * *

This one is for Lnaen, who showed me, that love can hurt. Thank you for all the things you've done. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all reviews and I hope, you'll enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

„What do you want me to do ?!" asked shocked Azura. „Why should I pay a doctor for this little brat ? It's none of my business."

Florian knelt down. „Because I am begging you."

„Who do you think I am ? The good Samaritan ?! There is no charity."

„But… but Noir…" Florian was not able to give up. Noel was in dangerous !

„I promised, that I'll let you all go back to Paris. But I haven't promised, that I'll help you to go there," stated Azura. „But… maybe I can help you."

„What do you want ?" Florian was determined to do everything.

„Just… one little th…"

„Master Azura ! Master Azura !" came a crying man who stopped Azura in the middle of the word.

„What do you want ?" asked annoyed Azura. _Can't they wait for a minute ?!_

„Master, me and Ali, we were doing…" the man looked at Florian, „doing what you want us to do when we saw Ariel, the man who were you looking about…"

„That can wait," hissed Azura angry.

„But we saw him… with somebody," said man, hinting that it will be better to talk alone.

Azura was really getting interested. „Well, why don't you tell me what you want to tell and then go down to the Hell ?!"

„He doesn't have to," heard Azura a well-known voice. „They saw Ariel… with me. As you wanted, teacher."

Azura smiled. „Then is everything allright. Were you succesful ?"

„Like I've always been," answered Kane silently.

„And what about … ?"

Kane nodded. „May I go now ?"

„If you don't want to hear this pretty boy crying, I think you have to." Azura was smiling like a vampire.

„I thought you promised something," stated she in the door.

„Right. But this amethyst eyes want me to help… than they have to pay."

She turned to Florian and sighed. „It is after all none of my business."

„Right again," agreed Azura. „But now, go and find the other Noir's servants… Tell them it's time to run away."

„Whatever you want, teacher."


	5. Chapter 5

„And now, back to our deal," smiled Azura, but Florian went away.

„We can find another person to help us. I heard that some friend of Noir came to the city last night. I think he'll help us better," said he when he saw Azura's smile.

But when he went out of the room, with Noel in his arms, he hasn't gone on the right way out.

_Ah, he IS really stubborn_, thought Kane when she saw his angry violet eyes.

_Ah, I think I am lost_, thought Florian at the same time. _I can't find the way out… _

„What are YOU doing here ?" asked both of them.

_Why do I think that I have to help him ?_ looked Kane at Florian. She was really confused about her feelings.

He smiled. „I…I'm sorry about your last advice, I really should take it."

„That's okay," did she a nervous smile. „But next time you should do better."

Florian was a little surprised. „You… you can help me again ?"

„Exactly, 'cause I have to." _But maybe I'll help you even if I can't…I don't know what to do. _„Fine. Now I'll take you to the ship where are the other waiting," told Kane him her plan.

„But what about Noel ?" asked Florian solicitously.

„There'll be waiting also a doctor," smiled she.

The ship Morocco Star was harbouring as every month. The biggest ship on the way Dover-Morocco has sold tickets already for two months before now, that's why the man was so angry. He had to pay twice more than was common prize. But he knows that it will pay off.

„Morocco, look, I am coming !" wanted he to say, but he didn't. He had to be discreet and careful, if he wants to find the big mystery of Ray Balzac Courland.

„Solomon Sugar ?" asked Florian surprised.

„Yes, it's me," sighed the private detective. „But don't tell it anywhere."

„We are leaving in the moment, don't be nervous."

Solomon Sugar looked at the girl next to Florian. „You're leaving together ? I thought you aren't blind, lady Mérie. This is a fallen aristocrat, not a rich, famous actor."

„Well then, I don't like rich, famous actors, mr. Sugar. And I thought you haven't any evidences about that murder, right ? Than let us go."

„I just thought you should know where is count Courland, that's all," apologized Solomon Sugar. „I think he doesn't know about this."

„Probably I know," smiled Kane victoriously. „This ship, Florian," showed she him Morocco Star. „You should better go."

„So you aren't leaving together ! I knew it."

„And now, what do you really want, Solomon Sugar ?" asked Kane and looked at him.

„I just want to show everyone, that Ray Balzac Courland really is Noir," answered he simply. „Can you tell me, where he is ?"

„Why don't ?" Kane smiled with this imagination. „He is in the ‚Diamond Mansion', that is the richest mansion in Morocco," shocked she the detective.

_Wow_, thought Solomon Sugar. _He really has a style_. „And who lives in the… Diamond mansion ?" asked he and acted like an annoyed detective.

„There lives lord Romwell jr., mister detective," smiled Kane again. She was acting as well as she wanted to. „But I think you can't just come there."


	6. Chapter 6

„So, how can I get there ?" asked Solomon Sugar. He wasn't already annoyed, her game was interesting.

„Go there and be sweet detective," laughed she. „Maybe they'll invite you in."

„I see you don't want to help me," sighed he. „I'll go then."

„I'm just a good servant, mr. detective." _And you act very bad._

„Why did you tell me that all ?" He was surprised. She wasn't acting like a servant. Free soldier, that is the right word.

„Thought it will be fun. My meaning was false. Goodbye."

„You won't get off it that easily," promised Solomon Sugar angry.

„I'll deal with it." _But if something bad happened, you'd pay the highest prize._

„Noel," whispered Florian. „What is with him ?" asked he the doctor.

„Just a little fever, it is not critical."

„Thank you." Florian sat on a chair near to Noel's bed. „I'll wait until he'll wake up."

Laila came in a hour later. „Oh, Noel ! Florian, what happen ?"

„We were walking along the coast when a strange man ran facing us and knocked us down. Than Noel became unconscious and that's all."

„But that is strange. Why the doctor said it's only a little fever ? I can't believe it… Oh, my petit Noel…" Tears.

„Don't be afraid, Laila. We should better think how can we help Noir, I know, that Noel will heal," smiled Florian brave, but it wasn't true smile.

„But I saw Solomon Sugar in the city, Florian. Solomon Sugar AND Azura, that is more that we can deal with."

„And don't remember the Azura's follower, maybe Mary or so…" Florian was losing his last hope. Too much people to deal with…

„Mary ? I don't know who is Mary… Are you sure this is her name ?"

„Solomon Sugar called her so… lady Mary, maybe."

„Mary… Mérie ? Mérie or Mary ?" Laila smiled. But then she was awared of what will it mean.

„Hmm… Mérie, that is the right word."

„… my God," whispered Laila. „We don't have any chance."

„Do you know this name ?" asked Florian.

Laila just nodded. „I am sure you've heard about The Moonshine."

„The Moonshine ? That cyber-terrorist organisation from Russia ? Are you sure about that ?"

„Deadly sure."

„So, we have here a private detective, boss of the Black hand and a member of Moonshine ? That is bad."

„No, it's worse. They have Noir, remember ?"

„Now, be pretty boy and answer me. Where should I go to find the Templar treasure ?"

Ray smiled. „That piece of paper with my notes… Where is it ?"

„Here you are."

„Thanks. It should be in…"

That is the end of this story. We don't know, what happened with the lost Templar treasure. We don't know what happened with the two men, who used to find this damned treasure. All we know is, that Azura and Noir were never found. Solomon Sugar was killed by The Moonshine when he protected Laila, Florian and Noel. Those three were alive. And what with Kane Mérie, you ask ? That is other story…

But maybe somewhere, somehow, Azura and Noir had found a way out of this world. And maybe, they'll come back again.

See ya next time.

Sunrise story is coming soon.


End file.
